beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Чингис Хаан (Genghis Khan)
Чингис Хаан (Genghis Khan, Çingis hán, Chinggis Khaan) Chinese: 成吉思汗 Chéngjísī Hán https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Genghis_Khan Bio https://www.cs.mcgill.ca/~rwest/wikispeedia/wpcd/wp/g/Genghis_Khan.htm :"Genghis Khan or Temüjin by birthname, ( c. 1162– August 18, 1227) ( IPA: χaːŋ, Mongolian: Чингис Хаан, Chinese: 成吉思汗 Chéngjísī Hán, Turkic: Chengez Khan, Chinggis Khan, Chinggis Xaan, Chingis Khan, Jenghis Khan, Chinggis Qan, Cengiz Han etc.), was a Mongol political and military leader or Khan (posthumously Khagan) who united the Mongol tribes and founded the Mongol Empire (Yeke Mongol Ulus, Екэ Монгол Улус), (1206–1368), the largest contiguous empire in world history." Name Temujin https://www.behindthename.com/name/temujin Birth name. :"Means "of iron" in Mongolian, derived ultimately from the Turkic word temür "iron". This was the original name of the Mongolian leader better known by the title Genghis Khan. Born in the 12th century, he managed to unite the tribes of Mongolia and then conquer huge areas of Asia and Eastern Europe." Чингис (Genghis) A title taken on хаан (Khan) "Khagan or Qaghan (Old Turkic: ������‬ kaɣan; Mongolian: хаан, khaan;1) is a title of imperial rank in the Turkic and Mongolian languages equal to the status of emperor and someone who rules a khaganate (empire).2 The female equivalent is Khatun." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khagan :"The Secret History of the Mongols, written for that very dynasty, clearly distinguishes Khagan and Khan: only Genghis Khan and his ruling descendants are called Khagan, while other rulers are referred to as Khan. Khagan or Khaan refers to Emperor or King in the Mongolian language, however, Yekhe Khagan means Great Khagan or Grand Emperor." :"" Descendants https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descent_from_Genghis_Khan#Asian_dynasties :"The ruling Wang Clan of the Korean Goryeo Dynasty became descendants of the Genghisids through the marriage between King Chungnyeol (reigned 1274–1308) and a daughter of Kublai Khan. All subsequent rulers of Korea for the next 80 years, until King Gongmin, also married Borjigid princesses." https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descent_from_Genghis_Khan#DNA_evidence :"Zerjal et al. (2003) identified a Y-chromosomal lineage present in about 8% of the men in a region of Asia "stretching from northeast China to Uzbekistan" (about 0.5% of the world total), which would be around 16 million men at the time of publication, "if et al's sample is representative."9 The paper suggests that the pattern of variation within the lineage is consistent with a hypothesis that it originated in Mongolia about 1,000 years ago, and thus several generations before Genghis's birth. Such a spread would be too rapid to have occurred by genetic drift, and must therefore be the result of selection. The authors propose that the lineage is carried by likely male-line descendants of Genghis Khan and his close male relatives, and that it has spread through social selection, due to the power that Genghis Khan and his direct descendants held, the desirability of marriage into his line, and a society which allowed one man to have many children by multiple wives and widespread rape in conquered cities. All male line descendants of Genghis Khan were allowed to have numerous wives." Хубилай хаан (Kublai Khan) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kublai_Khan :"Kublai (/ˈkuːblaɪ/; Mongolian: Хубилай, Hubilai; Simplified Chinese: 忽必烈) was the fifth Khagan (Great Khan) of the Mongol Empire (Ikh Mongol Uls), reigning from 1260 to 1294 (although due to the division of the empire this was a nominal position). He also founded the Yuan dynasty in China as a conquest dynasty in 1271, and ruled as the first Yuan emperor until his death in 1294. :Kublai was the fourth son of Tolui (his second son with Sorghaghtani Beki) and a grandson of Genghis Khan. He succeeded his older brother Möngke as Khagan in 1260, but had to defeat his younger brother Ariq Böke in the Toluid Civil War lasting until 1264." https://mn.wikipedia.org/wiki/Хубилай_хаан Translation 고려 (Goryeo) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goryeo "The name Goryeo (高麗, in Korean : 고려) is derived from Goguryeo (高句麗, in Korean : 고구려) of the Three Kingdoms of Korea, which the Goryeo state regarded as its predecessor.78910 Goguryeo changed its name to Goryeo during the reign of Jangsu in the 5th century. The English name "Korea" derives from Goryeo (also spelled as Koryŏ).11" |Wikipedia:/ko/한국> :"한국(韓國) 또는 조선(朝鮮)은 한민족의 나라를 말한다. 현대사에서 한국은 대한민국과 조선민주주의인민공화국을 통틀어 이르는 말이다. 근대사에서 한국은 고종이 수립한 대한제국을 일컫는 말이었다. 넓은 의미로 한국은 고조선 이후 한반도에서 설립된 여러 나라를 통칭하는 말이다. 한국의 역사를 한국사라고 한다. :한국의 강역은 현재 한반도와 그 부속 도서를 포함한다. 역사적으로 본래 한민족의 영역은 만주와 연해주의 일부를 포함하였다. 다만 만주와 연해주는 한민족과 숙신(여진), 말갈이 혼거하였으며, 한민족의 왕조가 통치를 하였다. 12세기 초 발해 부흥운동이 실패로 끝나면서 만주 일대의 영토를 상실하였다. 그러나 19세기 ~ 20세기 초에 많은 조선인들이 간도 등 만주, 연해주로 이주하였다." Translation: :"Korea (Korea) or Korea (Korea) refers to the country of the Korean people . In modern history, Korea is the word that comes from the Republic of Korea and the Democratic People's Republic of Korea . In modern history, Korea was a term referring to the Korean empire established by Kojong. In a broad sense, Korea is a collective term for many countries established on the Korean Peninsula since the Gojoseon . The history of Korea is called Korean history. :Korea's river basin now includes the Korean Peninsula and its subsidiary books. Historically, the original Korean territory included some of Manchuria and the Maritime Provinces . However, Manchuria and the Maritime Provinces were crowded with the Korean people, Suksin (Yejin), and Malgal, and the Korean dynasties ruled. At the end of the 12th century , the Balhae revival movement failed and resulted in the loss of Manchurian territory. However, in the early 19th century and early 20th century , many Koreans migrated to the Hanseo , Manchuria and the Maritime Provinces. " ---- np=2111[=5 (last 4 was Airy functions), also prime (last was 2099 - 臺灣 (Táiwān - Taiwan)) Category:Historical Astrology Category:History Category:War Category:Imperialism Category:Asian Culture Category:Asia